1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a user terminal apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus which performs various functions using a rotation Graphical User Interface (GUI), and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices are being developed and provided to users. Especially, user terminal apparatuses such as high-tech smart phones are becoming widespread.
Due to recent price decrease and performance improvement of the high-tech user terminal apparatuses, demand for these high-tech user terminal apparatuses is increasing. Accordingly, efforts are being made to develop more varied and convenient use methods which are suitable for high-tech user terminal apparatuses.
Thus, recently, there is a growing need for various GUIs which could improve a convenience with which the user terminal apparatuses are used.